


Keep Calm and Carry On

by doritoarts



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tea, combooter is concerned, its heavily implied that king boo has been fucked up by his time in containment, takes place between lm1 and dark moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritoarts/pseuds/doritoarts
Summary: He jolted awake, gasping for breath he didn't really need."Another nightmare, sire?" Combooter asked, looking up from whatever book he was reading."I-yes." King Boo paused, "... Did I pass out in your study?"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Keep Calm and Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyss!! Sorry if this oneshot is Sorta Bad, its not really a ventfic but i basically wrote it in order to rid myself of Existential Dread. Ill be turning fifteen tommorow, so yay for me!! Anyways, please enjoy the fic, and be sure to leave a comment!! :O

King Boo wasn't very fond of sleeping. ( _let me out.)_ It felt useless to him, despite the fact that he often found himself unable to even fly straight without it. ( _i know you can hear me, greenie. let me out._ ) The only time he ever really feel asleep was when he crashed and burnt wherever he was hovering. ( _this isn't funny, let me out!_ ) Not only did it leave him feeling like he was vulnerable to some kind of attack, every time he fell asleep he'd have these awful...

( _I TOLD YOU TO LET ME OUT IT FEELS LIKE THE WALLS ARE CLOSING IN_ )

Gut-wrenching...

( _IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE PLEASE LET ME OUT I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD I'LL NEVER CAUSE TROUBLE AGAIN I'M NOT_ _DEVILSPAWN_ _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE_ )

Panic-inducing...

( _I WANT OUT LET ME OUT I'M SCARED I WANT OUT LET ME OUT I'M SCARED I WANT OUT LET ME OUT I'M SCARED I WANT OUT LET ME OUT I'M SCARED I WANT OUT LET ME OUT I'M SCARED_ **_I WANT OUT LET ME OUT I'M SCARED I WANT OUT LET ME OUT I'M SCARED I WANT OUT LET ME OUT I'M SCARED_** )

... Nightmares.

He jolted awake, gasping for breath he didn't really need.

"Another nightmare, sire?" Combooter asked, looking up from whatever book he was reading.

"I-yes." King Boo paused, "... Did I pass out in your study?"

"You did, in fact, pass out in my study. And I, in fact, am very worried. In fact, this is the third time it's happened this week. We need to talk."

He groaned, "Combooteeeer, I'm fine! You know I'm fine! The only problem I'm dealing with is Luigi!" King Boo frowned when Combooter's only response was tutting in disapproval.

"You're not fine, sire. In fact, you've been concerningly un-fine, and I, in fact, am here for you. Even if you don't, in fact, wish to talk. Please do stay for tea, as I am, in fact, happy to make some." Combooter closed his book, floating up from the chair he was nestled on top of.

"Tea _does_ sound nice..." King Boo responded, putting a satisfied smile on Combooter's face. It was the small victories. "Still got the ingredients for hibiscus tea?"

Combooter nodded, "I do, in fact, have the ingredients for hibiscus tea, and I will, in fact, begin making some." 

"Good to know. Thanks, by the way."

"You are, in fact, welcome." He said it with a faux smile. Deep down, Combooter was worried, very worried. Something dreadful was boiling below the surface, and he feared what could happen if King Boo had a full-on breakdown. Well, at least it wasn't like he'd try to destroy the universe or anything.

... Right?


End file.
